heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vaporwave
THIS CHARACTER DOESNT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO Verglas the IceWing. //cracks knuckes// aight lets do this kiddos V a p o r w a v e V a p o r w a v e V a p o r w a v e Vaporwave is my sona, please don't use her without permission first! text Appearance Vapor is a light purple in scale color with flecks of blue in them. Her top scales however, are a dark nightshade color. Her eyes are a cheerful greenish blue and her snout always seems to put on a smile. Her horns jut out of the back of her head and are a pastel blue. Around her dusky purple ears is a dark pastel blue ruff that has flecks of silver like stars on them. Her wings are quite large and a dusky purple like her ears while her membranes are a light blue speckled with silver scales like stars on the underside of her wings. Her legs are a strong build and slightly on the chubby side, they too are a light purple with dark highlights. Her talons are sharp and curved, perfect for tree climbing. Her underbelly is a nice pale sky blue while her spines are a nice and soft pastel blue, running down her back to her long, thin prehensile tail that fades from a light, dusky purple to a dark poisonous purple at the tip. text Personalty The hybrid dragonet is quite a bouncy sight, cheerful and bubbly but also very supportive to anyone even if she doesn't know them. Despite her being bad at first impressions, she still walks up to strangers and talks with them about how their day had been. She loves art and although it sometimes doesn't turn out like she expects it to, she still likes it, maybe even turning it into something else. For some weird reason, Vapor is attracted to scented candles and likes staring at the flames for hours on end and inhaling the smell the candles give off. However, she can be quite sneaky at some points and during these times she can easily be angered. But she usually looks on the bright side of most things and is willing to do anything to protect her friends and take a bullet for them. Other than painting, Vaporwave also likes reading and writing her own books, so she's quite the scrollworm. She is willing to cheer her friends on during competitions and hold up paper signs that say "You can do it!" The hybrid is not only cheerful, but persistent it takes more than one fail to keep her from giving up and she's pretty open to new things. text Abilities Vaporwave possess abilities from both tribes, NightWings and RainWings. From her RainWing side, she has color-changing scales, however she can't turn them every color, when she's upset or angry, she'll turn a black. She also has a long prehensile tail that helps her climb from tree to tree. Usually when you think of RainWing venom you'd think it would be a deadly black acid, but Vapor's possess a very unusual venom that's a bright green and can easily shoot through anything natural. On her NightWing side, she can see very well in dark places and is usually nocturnal, flying through the sky at night. Vapor also possesses fire from her NightWing heritage. Due to her small size, she can squeeze through tight and small spaces without struggle. With her knowledge of the stars, she's very good at navigating places that expose the sky. text History Vapor hatched near the shore of the SeaWing Kingdom in a bundle of palm fronds. A dusky purple head popped out and stared up at her parents who were overjoyed of her hatching and allowed her to do as she pleased. During her time near the Sea Kingdom she collected colorful shells and built sand castles and drew with sticks in the sand. She never gave up on her dream to become an artist. Unfortunately, after about two years of living in the Sea Kingdom, Morning Dew, Vaporwave's father decided it was time to move back home. And so they did. They moved into a house built from vines and leaves and life here was VERY different from life near the ocean. She was usually mocked and made fun of by the other RainWings for being a hybrid and this jabbed at her heart like a spear. She usually was found sobbing in the darkest corners of the Rainforest Kingdom, under large leaves. One day, her parents signed her up for learning how to climb trees using both her tail and talons, but even there, she couldn't successfully do anything. Most of the RainWings took advantage of her lack and jeered insults and laughed at her. Vapor, one day, actually made her first friend (or at least she thought so) who didn't make fun of her (well, in her case). It was a young RainWing who was quite popular and skillful, but of course that was because he was deathly scared of her. While she was practicing her venom, he'd gotten in the way and nearly killed. She'd walked up to him, terrified that he'd been hit and said, "oh my gosh, are you okay?" He'd gotten to his feet and was a pale, sickly acid green, "don't you bother coming back to tree climbing lessons, I know all about your broken scales and weird venom, crawl back to your hole." He'd snarled, walking away. That had been the end of their conversation, that night when she got home she was greeted by yelling from her parent's room. Of course they were usually seen arguing, but this felt different but before she could get the door, her mother stormed out, tail lashing and flew away. Although confused, she didn't ask, she went to her room without looking back. Vapor during this time enjoyed writing books by candlelight (she had scented candles) so when she'd heard their argument, she continued a book that she'd been working on for a few years and hoped to publish one day. A story she called, "Twilight at Dawn" and it was about a young NightWing RainWing hybrid princess who had a hard life.Till that day, she knew it was time to go, leave the place she wasn't wanted in and go somewhere else, that was when she left to Edgeware, a small town near the SandWing kingdom. That's where she left to that night. There she'd decided it was time for a new life, so she named herself Vaporwave, inspired by the place she was born, the ocean. text Relationships Open to all! Morpho - Wow! Another RainWing-NightWing hybrid! Although she doesn't know much about Morpho, Vaporwave thinks she's nice and sweet and would love to learn more about her! She also shares her love of writing and Steven Universe! She would hope to talk with her more in the near future! text Trivia * Owns like 20 different scented candles * LOVES popping bubble wrap * Interested in science * Is obsessed with Hollow Knight * Likes the colors purple and blue * Also seems to like looking at mercury * Yells when stressed or pressured * Is a proud Hufflepuff! * Likes talking to herself, or to her computer * Leans towards other females * Right handed * Has arachnophobia (fear of spiders) text Art Gallery Animecore.png|By Marbles! TYSM, so pretty! Nebuwhorns.png| w/ horns by Grapecakes! Thanks a ton, I love the horns! Nebu.png| w/o horns by Grapecakes, love this, tysm! CB5E0465-45E3-49C9-8429-82ADD9B8F3C4.png| w/out cool effect by Enigma! Beautiful drawing, love it! 0995790F-165D-485F-B99C-A8D4E2E39686.png| w/ cool effect by Enigma! tysm! Vaporwave (pixel).jpg|By me